


The Upstairs Room

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Figging, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Paddling, Whipping, references to corporal punishment, vaguely historical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Loki is the headmaster at a boys' boarding school that has just lost its master of rhetoric. How convenient that the best candidate for the job is also the one Loki wants in his bed.It turns out, there are some things Thor wants, too.





	The Upstairs Room

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a nice short figging scene. It got a little out of hand.

Loki had not expected half so much when he first decided he would take Thor into his bed. The new teacher of rhetoric was tall and handsome, broad shoulders straining against his neatly fitted jacket, and the instant Loki saw him he was determined he would have him.

The board of directors did not allow the headmaster an official vote on the hiring of the new members of his teaching staff, but as Elmhurst had shown remarkable improvements in each year of Loki's tenure, his voice was heeded and respected.

"I found Mr. Odinson to be by far the strongest candidate," Loki said when it was his turn to speak. He didn't even have to lie. "His successes speak for themselves, and his references are sterling. His particular strengths are well suited to our needs and I am certain he will be able to step in precisely where Mr. Tennant left off, ensuring minimal disruption in the curriculum for the boys."

"Thank you, Mr. Freyton. We won't make any further demands on your time." The dismissal was polite but unmistakable. He hardly cared. Within an hour there was a messenger boy at his office door bearing a note saying that the board had voted to hire according to his recommendation. Thor arrived three days later with a single case. Tennant had died two weeks prior and Loki was adamant that rhetoric classes resume as soon as possible, and after a long and costly conversation by telegram Thor had agreed to come on the Tuesday train and have his belongings sent on. There had been some discontentment among the other teachers when they learned that he was to take Tennant's old rooms.

"He's the newest, but he's getting the best of all. By rights Kemp should move into it. With old Tenny gone he's senior," protested Cross.

"In the hundred and eighty-four years that this school has existed, that has been the residence for the instructor of rhetoric. Seniority has nothing to do with it." It was the truth that seniority had nothing to do with it. What did have something to do with Loki's determination that they adhere to precedent was the fact that Loki's rooms were at the west end and south side of the hall and Tennant had been on the north and between the two of them and the stairwell at the east end, they were all to occupy that wing.

The other teachers were still smarting over the wound and as a consequence, the welcome dinner was distinctly lacking in welcome and ended both early and abruptly.

"Perhaps you would care to join me in a glass of sherry, Mr. Odinson," Loki said when they found themselves alone. "I trust you have been informed that we are neighbors."

"I have. Thank you, sir, I should be very grateful for a sherry."

Loki gave him a sympathetic smile and tilted his head towards the door. "After you."

"Thank you, sir, but I have not yet learned the arrangement of the rooms."

"Ah. It will come in time. Though I have found no documents in my archives to confirm it, I have heard rumors that the school was built with the particular intention of so confusing the students that they would quit trying to penetrate its deepest secrets. Those sorts of things are best left for their instructors, I think." He spoke with the light tone of a man attempting to cheer his newest companion – for so far from civilization, they could not help but being companions, each to each – but his words had been chosen carefully and he was elated to see the flush they brought to Thor's cheeks. Perhaps this seduction would be no hurdle at all.

They climbed the first flight of stairs, the low steady gleam of the oil lamps enhancing the curves on Thor's face, making his lips look ever more full and soft. "This hall, now. Those don't go to our wing," he said, putting his hand on Thor's arm to stop him from continuing up the next flight.

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

Loki left his hand there a few seconds too long and Thor did not shake it off. They went down the hall and up the far stair two more flights before finding themselves at the end of their own hallway.

"With your permission, sir, I will be a moment in my room before joining you," Thor said.

"Certainly."

Loki washed his face and hands and smoothed down his hair and had time to give his rooms a quick inspection before a firm rap on the door drew him to it.

"Please do come in," he said, holding it wide.

Thor had washed his face as well. His skin was faintly damp and Loki quelled a dangerous impulse to lick it. Over-haste would not suit with this one. Instead he went to the sideboard where he kept his glasses and decanter. He poured generously and held one out.

"Thank you. Your health, sir," Thor said with a nod.

Loki raised his. "And yours." They each took a sip and Loki watched the pleasure spread across Thor's face.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Loki said. He sat on one end of his sofa, allowing Thor the choice of joining him or taking a chair.

Thor sat down beside him. "This is very good," he said. "Nutty."

"I insist you join me for a drink whenever you like. My arrangement of rooms is such that a knock on the door won't bother me when I'm asleep or at work in my study, so you mustn't hesitate, no matter the hour."

"That is very gracious of you, sir."

"Loki. Please. When we are sitting here drinking, we must be friends, don't you think?"

"Very well. Loki. And you must call me Thor," he said. He drained his glass and Loki rose to refill it.

"I do hope the building doesn't seem too dreadfully old after what you've been accustomed to. Dalbury is very new, isn't it?"

"It is, but I like it here. It's easy to imagine oneself in the same rooms a century ago, back when boys were still being flogged and that sort of thing."

Loki chuckled. "So it is."

 

Thor returned the following evening. "If I keep this up, I will have to insist that we alternate bottles," he said as Loki drew out the stopper.

"A thoughtful offer, but unnecessary. It is part of my recompense."

"Is that standard for the position, or was it a point of negotiation?"

"Agreeably enough, it was standard. You will come to learn that many things done around here are done simply because that is how it always was."

"I see." Thor accepted his glass and raised it. "Your health."

"And yours."

Thor had stepped near as Loki poured and had not moved away. Loki took the opportunity to lay his hand on his arm and speak in a sympathetic tone. "How was your first day? Everything you said at dinner was perfectly suited to winning over your audience, who I _promise_ will come to warm up to you, but I wish to know the rest of it." He picked the decanter back up and walked to his sofa where Thor once again sat beside him.

"I found the boys on the headstrong side, but no matter. They wish to test my mettle and once they find I am not so easily bowed they will fall in line."

"And how was their training? Did Tennant leave them to you in a fit state?"

"Excellent, I am pleased to say."

"And I am pleased to hear it."

Thor's eyes strayed to the table where Loki's newspaper lay abandoned. "I heard about that case," he said. "Such insolence to steal from one's employer so brazenly. You can tell he wasn't caned as a boy."

"Very true," agreed Loki.

 

Thor continued to visit Loki in the evenings, their conversations growing deeper and more intimate over the following weeks as winter began to settle in earnest. Loki learned many things about him: that he was far funnier than people first realized; that paired with his abilities he felt an almost overpowering sense of responsibility; that his character, though not of particular complexity, was all the deeper for its certainty. And there was one more thing he noticed, as well: Thor kept making references to schoolboy punishments. It really was most intriguing.

"...why, if only he had been caned as a lad," Thor was saying one night about his own younger brother, "he would never behave so."

"You speak so often of caning and paddling," Loki said. "It makes me curious about your interest."

Thor paled. "Purely academic, I assure you."

"Oh. I see. Then you will not be interested in the attic storeroom."

"The storeroom?"

"This school is old and never throws anything away. In the storeroom just above us is a trunk full of my predecessor's... shall we say, implements?"

"Oh," Thor said softly.

"Perhaps you would like to see it, after all. Intellectual curiosity."

"Purely intellectual."

Loki took the half-full glass from Thor's hand and set both glasses on the table. "The stairs are this way."

He led Thor out of the sitting room that was all he had ever seen of Loki's chambers, down the hall, to the narrow door leading to the narrow stairs. "It's up here."

Thor swallowed hard and the keenness in his eyes was anything but intellectual.

 

The attic ceiling came to a high peak and the western dormer windows flooded the long room with light. This was where the school kept its abandoned things, old furniture and boxes of files and even curtains that had passed out of fashion. The door at the far end, the one used by the servants to carry things up here, Loki had locked the day he arrived and never unlocked. They were alone and would remain so.

The objects of Thor's interests were kept in a trunk covered in curled and cracking leather which had been shoved into the space beneath an ancient wooden desk. Loki pulled the trunk out and opened it, displaying the implements of correction to Thor's rapt face.

Loki spoke abruptly, making Thor jump and then laugh at himself. "I must ask the nature of your interest, you know. I cannot have the boys in my charge subjected to such antiquated methods."

"No, I wouldn't- that is, I have no real interest in such things from a pedagogical viewpoint."

"Ah, so it is for yourself. I'm intrigued."

Thor's cheeks reddened becomingly. "When I was a boy, one of my schoolmasters... well, I suppose you could say I had a pash for him. He was tall and slender, with dark hair and pale eyes."

"Ah. Like me."

Thor tilted his head and stared into the distance, vacant gaze focused on a memory. "Not half so handsome, I don't think, but while most of our masters were old and dry he was young and witty and I found him irresistible. On those days when he would make boys stay late for a punishment I would go to bed and abuse myself, thinking of how I wished it were me bent over his desk to be paddled."

"And yet you never misbehaved to get yourself a paddling?"

"I dreamt of it, but I could never bear the thought of him regarding me with disappointment."

"So its use as a punishment did serve as a deterrent."

Thor barked a rueful laugh. "I suppose so."

Loki stepped close. "Then we shall have to make it a reward."

"You, too?" Thor breathed.

"I am afraid I cannot say I have considered this particular proclivity, but I am most intrigued to see how you respond to its gratification."

"I see. You mean to-"

"Lower your trousers," Loki interrupted.

"Now? I-"

"I will not repeat myself," Loki told him.

Thor obeyed in silence. It gave Loki the most agreeable sensation.

Loki's cock began to stir in earnest as he watched Thor unbutton and lower his trousers and drawers. His backside was full and firm, each globe just the right size to fit perfectly into one of Loki's hands. Once Thor had himself positioned over the desk, elbows braced against its top and legs planted as solid as oaks, Loki allowed himself the indulgence.

"This is delectable, Thor. Indeed, I am more than a little tempted to give you my teeth instead of the paddle."

Thor moaned softly at his words and that decided it. Loki sank to his knees and bit into the rich swell, sucking the skin into his mouth. _Oh, Thor liked that, too._ Loki gave him a pleased lick before letting go and planting a kiss on the red spot he had made.

"You will let me, won't you? After I've given you what you want?"

Thor answered by widening his stance so that his cheeks were parted and the twist of skin was right there, almost winking at him. Loki's fingers ached to touch it but he wasn't certain that, once begun, he could stop, and if a paddling was what Thor desired to rouse him, a paddling was what he would have. Loki - reluctantly - stood.

He had never administered one before, though he had been on the receiving end more than once in his youth, back when such things were still commonly done. The trunk held two, one solid and one with holes. He still remembered very well how much more the open kind had stung. He took hold of its worn handle and tested it on his palm. Just the sound had Thor's breath beginning to race and Loki took a position at his side, trying frantically to remember how many strokes he had gotten during those childhood punishments. Ten? Twenty? Ten seemed safer for a first time. It would hardly do for a teacher to be unable to sit down in the morning.

"Ten strokes. You will count them. And you will thank me," he added with a burst of inspiration.

Thor nodded, panting openly now. Loki raised the paddle and brought it down with what he hoped was the right amount of force. The slap of wood on skin was loud and sharp; Thor's answering moan was quiet and glorious.

"One. Thank you, sir," Thor said.

Another. Thor's panting deepened.

"Two. Thank you, sir."

Another and his body went tense.

"Three. Thank you, sir."

Another and he began to redden.

"Four. Thank you, sir."

Each time Thor's reaction grew stronger. At ten he was shaking with the strain of holding still and his face was red and sweating.

"Ten. Thank you, sir."

Loki set down the paddle and put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "You took those very well," he said.

"Thank you, sir." Thor shuffled his elbows sideways along the desk so that the side of his arm was against Loki's hip, craving more contact. That was something Loki could give him. Although...

"It won't hurt too much if I have you now?"

Thor looked up at him with burning eyes. "I'm not certain," he admitted. "But I very much wish to try."

Loki smoothed his palm over Thor's mussed hair and fell into reverie. He could already see it all perfectly. Thrusting into Thor's tight opening, Thor crying out every time Loki's hips crashed against his glowing skin. Thor had gotten harder with each stroke of the paddle.

Loki came out of his daze to find that Thor was hesitantly bending down to reach for his fallen clothing, the look on his face betraying his reluctance to pull them up over his rear. Loki stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"There is no need to redress while you are so tender. You can leave your clothing here; the servants have no access to these attics."

Thor bobbed his head in acknowledgement. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers and drawers. Loki watched, intent, as Thor shrugged off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt and waistcoat. It was thrilling, somehow, to have Thor nude while he himself remained fully dressed.

Together they descended back to Loki's apartments, Thor standing aside for Loki to lead him to the bedroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Loki said as he held the door.

"Thank you." Thor moved gingerly as he bent over to fold back the covers and he winced as he sat down on the side of the bed. He lay back quickly, easing the weight from his pained skin, and parted his thighs.

Loki removed his jacket and hung it in his wardrobe. His right cufflink was slid free and put in the dish on his dresser. The metal clinked against the glass like ice and Thor shivered with anticipation. Loki gave him a slow smile as he rolled his sleeve up to his elbow before sitting down beside Thor and retrieving the bottle of oil from his nightstand. He laid his palm on Thor's leg, high up where the skin was soft and almost hairless.

"Have you been fucked before?" he asked.

"Only with devices." Loki wondered how much of his blush was from admitting to his lack of experience, and how much was from admitting to such an invasive form of self-abuse.

"And you liked it?"

Thor nodded. "But I expect I shall like this far better."

"As do I. I must admit, I would not have taken you for a novice."

Thor's shoulders twitched upwards, rustling against the sheets. "It is one thing to make a subtle advance towards another man for bedplay; the uninterested most likely wouldn't even notice. But with my particular interests... one word to the wrong man would have me up on charges. Even among those who share our - shall I say, _orientation?_ \- it is not always so well accepted."

"And you knew I was the right man."

"I hoped."

"Mmm. Tell me, how large were these devices?" Loki asked conversationally as he uncorked the oil and slicked his fingers.

Thor swallowed and held up his hand, his fingers making a ring.

"Ah. Quite small. You will find this rather more of a strain, I believe, but I will ready you."

Some men lost their stiffness when they were entered, even by something as simple as a finger. Thor's cock twitched and dripped. "Yes, that, sir..."

"Oh, this?" Loki asked, curling his finger again. "I'll wager your devices never pleased this for you."

Thor shook his head. "They have not."

"And do remember that in my chambers, I am Loki. Sir is for the attic and the offices. When I am inside you, it is my name I wish to hear upon your lips."

Thor nodded. "I will remember. Loki."

Loki rewarded him with more stretching and more curling and watched in satisfaction as Thor's cock again spoke so eloquently on his behalf. He took his time, twisting his fingers, spreading them wide, pulling them back and sliding them deep. At last he slicked himself and settled between Thor's legs.

"Ask me, Thor. Beg me," Loki said. His blood rushed high and hectic through his veins and he was sure he was going delirious with waiting.

Thor gasped at the feel of Loki's cock brushing against his entrance. "Please, Loki, fuck me," he pleaded.

Loki clenched his jaw to hold back a groan as he pressed his way inside, through the taut muscle that for all his careful work still felt almost unbearably tight, because Thor was still begging as he was taken and Loki couldn't bear to miss a single second of it.

Thor's legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him impossibly deeper and holding him there. Oh, he was hot inside, hot and grasping, the sleek muscles of his passage clutching at him. Loki heard the noises before he knew he was making them, growling and rough, unhinged. Thor bucked up against him to make it fast and hard, either needing or wanting no time to grow accustomed. It struck him that in their urgency they had not yet kissed and now he gave a sharp thrust and held there, buried deep, and leaned down for what they were missing.

It was glorious to meet Thor's lips for he kissed as he fucked, savage and eager, and Loki thrilled with them. "Who would have known?" Loki demanded. "Who would have guessed that the _so_ -proper schoolmaster could come so unhinged? Who would have dreamed?"

"You would," Thor replied, his voice almost a snarl. "Just as I knew you."

"Then show me. Show me," ordered Loki.

Thor unwrapped his legs from their grip around Loki's waist and raised them higher, his calves settling upon Loki's shoulders. Loki rose up higher, his body forcing Thor's to double over on itself so that each thrust of his hips went straight down. Thor hissed and his fingers bit into Loki's arms.

How glorious it was to have a partner whose lust matched his own, who met him thrust after thrust, hungering for more. Loki took hold of his cock and gave him what he needed.

 

After their first time Loki moved a mirror from the attics into his bedroom. It required a fair amount of rearranging of his furniture in order to position it somewhere that he could use it to watch Thor's face when Loki had him from behind, and while there was no doubt the cleaning staff was aware of his nocturnal activities, he still felt it polite to make some attempt at allowing them to pretend it was for him to check his garments.

Thor knew instantly. "Now we can watch each other no matter how we arrange ourselves," he said.

Loki clasped Thor's reddened cheeks – hot to the touch, now, as well as to the eye – and grinned at his reflection. "Shall we test it?"

Thor grinned back at him and went to hands and knees with a fluid grace that always seemed impossible with his bulk. Loki readied him efficiently and took his place kneeling between Thor's broad-stretched calves. He had taken some of their oil upstairs with him and he had seasoned Thor's whipping with the added delight of preparing him, between lashes, with its handle. It left him with nothing more to do than to slick his cock before pressing in, their mingled groans filling the room like a night-blooming flower.

His hands tightened around Thor's hips and Thor arched his back and braced his arms for more.

"Yes, take it," Loki told him as their eyes locked in the mirror.

Thor winked at him and squeezed.

 

Before Thor, Loki had never noticed in himself any particular interests in their more unusual pursuits, but it was not long before he discovered that he had a very great interest in them indeed. Thor, naturally enough, was elated to learn that they both took equal pleasure in everything they did.

"I would not like to think you were so exerting yourself motivated by nothing more than kindness," Thor told him.

"I am not. Just as I find it gratifying to know you find shared enjoyment in our congress when we return below."

"I do."

"Then lower your trousers and bend over the desk."

 

"I have an agreeable piece of news," Thor said at dinner.

"Have you, Mr. Odinson?" Loki asked politely.

Thor nodded. "I have this very evening received a letter informing me that an essay I submitted on behalf of Arthur Whitfield has been accepted for publication by the Sundial."

The news was met by a series of gasps. "Tennant despaired of him," said Kemp. "He wanted to hold him back."

"Whatever did you do, to make such an improvement in him, Mr. Odinson?" asked Chase.

"I suppose he simply responded well to my particular method of teaching," Thor said mildly. He picked up his glass of wine and as he took a sip he met Loki's eyes.

 

Loki had read about this particular treatment some weeks before, and the last time he went into town he had made his purchase in the assurance that he would find some reason to grant Thor a particular reward. Thor followed Loki to his rooms after the meal, clearly confident that he would receive his proper due. It meant he got to sit there, nervously sipping his sherry, as Loki scraped the skin from the gingerroot and carved it into an appropriate shape.

When Loki was done he looked up. "Shall we?"

Thor nodded and set down his glass. He had lost his shyness about his proclivities and made no attempt to hide the swelling in his trousers. "Upstairs?"

"Bed. I expect this will provide you with more than enough discomfort on its own."

Thor's hands twitched as they walked together down the hall. "Nervous?" asked Loki.

"Apprehensive. I've never..."

"Never done this? You had never been paddled before, and you showed no such apprehension."

"But that I have wanted for years. This... well, this isn't much time to become accustomed to the idea."

Loki's lips quirked. "And how would you become accustomed, had you the time?" He opened the bedroom door and stood aside for Thor to enter.

"I would please myself to the thought."

"I see. It seems you will have to make do with being pleased during the experience."

Thor swallowed. "It seems I will."

"You do want this?" Loki asked after a pause.

"I do."

"Very well. You shall have your reward. Undress."

Thor had a particular skill for undressing without sacrificing either efficiency or allure and Loki watched with considerable enjoyment as each layer of clothing was first revealed and then removed. When he was nude he stood quietly while Loki circled him, inspecting his ever-flawless body from all angles.

"On the bed. Hands and knees," Loki said softly. He always spoke most gently when he was about to be particularly harsh. Thor's body had learned to respond to the tone and Loki smiled to see it.

Thor folded back the coverlet and climbed onto the bed and into position, chest down and hips raised up high. "Like this?"

Loki caressed his lovely ass, soothing him, before he answered. "Wider. I need to see what I'm doing."

Thor shuffled his knees farther apart and there it was, such a tiny puckered knot to take all the things Loki had put into it. Tonight's would be by far the smallest, but it was also the cruelest.

"Deep breath," Loki warned, and as Thor's ribs swelled with air he pushed it in.

Thor grunted at the roughness but corrected himself quickly and kept breathing in until he had no choice but to let it out.

"How does it feel?"

"A little full. That's all."

"Soon," Loki assured him.

"It's getting warm," Thor said mere moments later.

"Good. Tell me when it begins to burn." Loki began to undress, watching with ever-increasing delight as Thor struggled to endure what he claimed, when Loki asked, was "only hot, not burning." His hips curled and twisted as though trying to escape and his breath came in short harsh pants.

"You still want your spanking, don't you?" Loki asked.

“Please.”

“Mmm, so good,” Loki praised, caressing right where he was about to slap. “Such nice manners.”

His hand came down with a sharp clap. Thor instinctually jerked away, clenching around the ginger as he did so. “Ah! Hah, hah, hah-”

Another.

This time he tried to hold still, to keep from squeezing, which could only be half-avoided and simultaneously made the slap that much sharper. “Mmm! Oh, oh, Loki.”

“Good?”

“Yes, please, oh-”

Another.

Another.

His struggle was exquisite, fighting against himself when his body tried to get away. At last he broke. "It burns, Loki, Loki...”

"Oh, good," Loki said. He gave the end of the knob an affectionate pat and a ragged sound tore from Thor's throat. Oh, _good._ He hastily slicked Thor's thighs and nudged his legs tightly together. He drove his cock between them and the next jostling of the ginger was from Loki's body pressing against it. Each thrust made Thor give another cry until he was red-faced and sobbing for relief.

"You may spill," Loki said.

Thor gave a whimper of gratitude as he reached for his cock. Loki graciously allowed him four strokes before knocking his hand away and laughing in delight at Thor's protest. "Did you really think I would let you do _that_?"

"But you said - please, Loki, I need to, I-"

Much as Loki enjoyed Thor's desperation, he was not heartless. He let Thor beg for only a moment before reaching down and where Thor's hand had been he now put his own and he leaned down to breathe in Thor's ear. "You may spill by my hand, or you may spill inside me. The choice is yours."

It was an infrequent occurrence that they traded their usual positions, not so much as a matter of preference as momentum; after having Thor bent over the desk for his paddle, they both found that it followed naturally to have him bent over the bed. Now, though, this offer was in its own way far less merciful than had he simply brought Thor to his climax without a word. Knowing Thor would want it, and Thor knowing that choosing it would mean enduring this agony that much longer...

"You. I will finish inside you," Thor answered, his speech ragged.

Loki had anticipated his answer and considered preparing himself before deciding against it. It would be such exquisite torture for them both, having to take the time to ready his body for Thor's onslaught, and now, if Thor, urged on the continuing burn of the ginger, did not show quite his usual care in working Loki open, it was only to be understood.

He gasped as Thor shoved inside – too rough, and oh, _just_ right – and reached down to stroke Loki's cock as he immediately began driving into him with harsh and stuttering thrusts. Loki tightened his legs around Thor's waist and looked up at him, his eyes almost supernaturally blue against the red of his strained face.

It wasn't going to last long, not with Thor so roused before they'd even begun, so Loki made no attempt at holding back. Thor was moving so deep inside him and his hand sliding up and down Loki's cock was delicious. When Thor growled, "Now," it was so easy to let go.

 

It was pleasant to have a bedmate whose company he likewise enjoyed outside of it. This was a novel experience for Loki, who tended to take lovers in haste and discard them with equal speed. Thor, though... he held Loki's interest as much with his character - including, yes, his interesting proclivities - as with his growing skill as a lover. Having been a virgin before their first encounter, he had no bad habits in need of breaking and he proved as ready a pupil as he was a master, learning from every murmured sigh that spilled from Loki's lips. The end of the school year was coming, and he deserved something special.

Loki invented an excuse to need a weekend in the city. It was flimsy, but no one had the authority to question him and he found exactly what he needed on his second day of shopping. It was in the discreet sort of store where no wares are displayed and the clerks are accustomed to patrons speaking in riddles.

"My ward has been struggling with nighttime pollution," he said when a man of apparent gentility quietly asked him the nature of his needs. "I am interested in some sort of device that would not hinder his hygiene but would ensure his chastity even when sleeping. I fear for his well-being if these emissions continue for much longer."

"Very sensible, sir. Might I inquire as to the age of your ward, so as to equip you with the most suitable size?"

Loki answered smoothly. "Seventeen. A large seventeen. He’s a late bloomer.”

"Of course, sir. Right this way, if you please."

The object was a most intriguing little thing, an openwork metal cage with enough space between the bars to allow not only washing but considerable teasing, the whole thing attached to a ring to fit about the stones and lock it into place. The cage itself was not much different from what he had expected, but the locking mechanism was a surprise. The thought of Thor within it, desperate for release, was _delicious_.

 

That was two weeks before the end of the term. Instructors had the option to live at the school year-round but many took advantage of the summer to travel and visit family. Thor himself would be gone for one month to stay with his brother and sister-in-law before returning in July, and Loki was determined to see him off with a particularly sybaritic set of memories. The sort that would have him aching to return to Loki's side and Loki's bed the very instant he was free of his familial obligations. When Thor appeared in his rooms that night he had the cage hidden and a crop at the ready.

"Over the desk, sir?" Thor asked when he saw it.

"On your knees. This implement is so wonderfully designed I can enjoy your mouth while I give you your reward."

Thor's eyes shone. "How delightful."

He had not used Thor's mouth nearly often enough, he decided. Then again, they had not enjoyed each other nearly enough in any fashion so it was not so surprising that his mouth was among them. It was not so hot within as was his ass, nor so tight, but it was _wet_ , so wet and slippery, and the way he sucked, another desperate gripping pull upon Loki's cock with each stroke upon his glowing cheeks, it was another sort of heaven. He had been afraid he might be forced to leave off with the crop when his crisis struck, but he managed to tighten his fist and flail hard and erratic as Thor swallowed every drop of spend.

When it was over Thor was nearly sobbing with mingled pain and desire. "Oh, that was so good, I need to... Loki, I cannot begin to say how much I need to."

"Downstairs," Loki urged. He was severely tempted to fall to his knees that very second and bestow upon Thor every exquisite pleasure Thor had given him, but the cage was tucked discreetly in a drawer beside his bed, and the man had made it very clear it had to be applied while Thor was flaccid. With other men, men of less powerful desire or lesser virility, he could have risked it, but Thor so often hardened again within minutes, his body insatiable for more of all Loki had to give.

He no more had Thor sitting on the edge of his bed than he was sinking to his knees on the floor beside it. He licked his lips and smiled up at Thor, bathing in the raw desire upon his face as he gazed back.

Thor's cock was hot and twitching as he took it in his mouth, lips forming a tight ring and sucking on the head. He teased at the slit with his tongue and Thor breathed his name and reached for Loki's head to tangle his fingers in the loosened curls.

He made it last as long as he could, dragging it out every step of the way, Thor's frustrated groans making his mouth vibrate with laughter that made Thor groan harder. Despite his complaints, though, Thor seemed to share Loki's determination to make it last, biting his lip and gritting his teeth, not letting go until Loki was taking everything, his cock pushing right down Loki's throat with every bob of his head. Loki took it all, trying to swallow fast enough to not taste it, even though that never worked.

When he did sit back on his heels it was to lean over and get the cage from his drawer. Thor had collapsed back in a haze of delight and Loki had it halfway on before Thor even realized what was happening. He sat up to look just as Loki was turning the key.

"You will keep this on for five days," Loki said, hoping that was a reasonable amount of time. He should have asked the man in the shop but it was too late now. He pressed the delicate steel key into Thor's palm. "Just in case you need to use this. But don't."

Thor reached down to inspect it with one curious finger. He was swift to ascertain its purpose. "You'll make it up to me?" he asked, his voice dubious.

"Tenfold," Loki vowed.

It would have been difficult to say for whom the days passed more painfully, were it not for the fact that Thor was coming to Loki's rooms every night and sucking him off. Whether he acted out of misplaced desire, pointless optimism, or a blend of the two, Loki certainly could not say, and he might have asked Thor except that every time he thought of it, Thor's mouth was filled with something far more important than answers.

On the fifth day Thor nearly pushed Loki up the stairs in his haste and he began undressing the moment they reached their private hall. Loki let himself be rushed into his bedroom but then undressed himself slowly, determined to savor the last few seconds of Thor's desperation.

"Have you been a good boy and kept this on?" he asked, trailing his fingers over Thor's trapped cock. His fingers were slender enough to dip between the delicate bars and stroke the flesh beneath, feeling it straining to react.

"I have."

"Mmm. And is that enough to deserve to be freed from it, do you think?"

Considering all the pleading, desperate looks Thor had bestowed on him throughout the past days, even appearing three times in Loki's office for the most spurious of reasons, Loki had no doubt how very much Thor wanted it off. It made Thor's rough "Not yet," all the more gratifying.

"I see. But I have been denied as well, while you have been imprisoned. Do you think that fair?"

Thor shook his head. "No, it's not. How might I make it up to you?"

Despite the restraint upon his cock Thor was fairly trembling with lust and Loki wanted nothing more than to indulge him however he wished it, to give him a memory that would be worth the remembering.

"How do you think you should?" Loki asked.

"What if you had me while I remain wearing this?"

On the school grounds, to the west of the vegetable gardens, was an orchard of peach trees. Loki liked to walk among them in late summer, when the air was syrup-sweet with their dripping juice and the bees bumbled drunkenly among the fallen fruits. When the peaches were near bursting with sugar and juice they made the branches hang down, heavy and ripe with desire. Now Loki knew how they would sound, if only they could ask to be devoured.

"Lie down. Let's get you ready."

Thor put down a towel and lay upon his stomach with thighs spread wide and welcoming and hips shifting restlessly, chasing the miserably slight bit of friction that his cage allowed.

"Does that actually give you any pleasure?" Loki asked, curious. It seemed as though it would only make things-

"It only makes it worse, I think," Thor answered with a broken laugh. "But I can't seem to help it."

He pictured Thor beneath him, Thor's hips rolling forwards with every thrust of Loki's cock, the heated sheets taunting him and granting no release, and Thor only growing more desperate, more needy, begging, begging... oh, it was exquisite.

The cream was heavy and slick and before Loki had Thor even halfway readied he was fucking himself on Loki's fingers. He hastened his pace as much as he dared.

"Tell me how much you want this," Loki ordered.

"Need it, fuck, Loki, I need it, I need it more than anything, I think I'll go mad -"

"Turn over. I want to see you," Loki ordered. Thor rolled to his back and whimpered as Loki filled him. He pressed in too quickly but he really couldn't help himself and Thor was already rocking up to meet him, hissing at the burn and begging for more all the same.

Oh, it was glorious, to think he could fuck Thor for hours straight if only he were able to hold himself back long enough. Breaks and position changes when he was getting close, a firm will and a disciplined mind... after how good Thor had been about wearing the cage, he deserved the very best Loki could give him.

After his initial frantic rush to get inside Loki restrained himself, setting a leisurely pace to their fucking, slow, deep glides in, lazy pulls back, sometimes withdrawing completely so that he might enjoy the flare of panic in Thor's eyes before he pushed back inside.

"How does it feel?" Loki murmured, looking at him from beneath heavy lids.

"I may not survive," Thor groaned.

"But at least you'll go happy?"

"Very happy."

Loki leaned down for a kiss. "That's what matters."

He was pleased with how long he lasted before needing to back away and calm down. "I want you to ride me now," he said as he moved to the side.

Thor moved smoothly, throwing his leg over Loki as he rose up over him. He reached back to hold Loki's cock and sank down with a sigh. He leaned slightly back, making minute adjustments of his hips as he slid up and back down, seeking the perfect angle. It was on his third attempt that he found it and then he sped up. His trapped cock was dripping onto Loki's stomach, more forced out of him each time Loki's cock rubbed against the sensitive patch inside. He was bouncing, fast as he could go, unable to do anything but chase the impossible.

This time it was Thor who rearranged them, easing himself up and off and moving to the side. “I want you behind me,” he said raggedly. “I need it harder.”

Loki could scarcely say no to that. He got up and reslicked his cock as Thor shifted to his hands and knees, legs wide and welcoming. His cock was leaking a steady stream now making a dark patch on the sheets below him. Loki regarded him for a moment before pressing down between his shoulder blades until he settled on his chest, leaving his hips jutting lewdly upwards. Loki ran an appreciative hand over his rear. "So beautifully wanton, aren't you?" he murmured.

Thor's reply was lost in a muffled shout as Loki thrust back in, the angle perfect for driving the head of his cock into the sensitive spot inside. Thor was panting and writhing and moaning, trying to move in all directions at once. Loki could imagine how it felt, the stimulation so nearly too much, and Thor had always been particularly sensitive just there.

"Fuck, Loki, fuck, I'm-" Thor gasped as his body went taut, clenching tight around Loki's cock and then he gave a sharp cry and Loki reached beneath him to find that he was spilling, the spend jetting from his caged cock.

The thought of Thor unable to come as he was fucked had been almost unbearably erotic. That was nothing beside this. Loki had had no idea it was even possible but he wasn't about to argue. Thor was making these breathy little noises with each thrust of Loki's cock and he couldn't do anything but fuck, hard and fast, desperate to hear as many as he could before Thor's climax began to wane. He managed to restrain his own just long enough to savor the last of them before the tension deep inside him broke free. He collapsed on Thor's back, hips jerking helplessly, drinking in Thor's delighted moans as he was marked and filled.

"I didn't know that was possible," Thor mumbled after Loki had pulled out and nestled beside him. Thor had simply let himself collapse straight down, apparently unfazed by the wet patch beneath his stomach.

"Nor did I. Always a pleasure to learn something new." He paused. "Thor?"

The only answer was soft and shallow breathing. Loki had never spent the night beside a bed partner. It held too much intimacy for his comfort, and so either he or his partners had always left for the privacy of their own beds when their sporting was over.

He got up just long enough to turn out the light before getting back in bed and drawing the blankets over them both.


End file.
